


Be there [when I o p e n my e y e s]

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Stories (general) [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Brandi au. Not sorry.





	

Brandi waited for her sister to get in the car after setting her stuff into the trunk. Her sister's team had won their game and learned that they moved on to the next level of the tournament. She checked in the backseat to make sure her sister was in and buckled before putting her phone on silent -after she texted Ben that she would now be driving home and that she would text him once she made it home safely- and started the car. Watching behind and around her, she pulled out of the parking spot she was in and headed onto their way home. 

Watching the surprising amount of traffic that seemed to be on the roads, she came carefully to a stop as she waited for her turn to turn onto the next road. She felt chills run down her spine as she heard the screeching of brakes locking up and she glanced into the rear view mirror; Time seemed to stop as all she could do was try to grab her sister to protect her though she knew she was unable to. The car rammed into the back corner of their car and turned it sideways; Not too much, but just enough for the car to slide off the road and begin to flip over into the ditch below. 

Brandi tried to yell out to her sister but it did no good. As the car began to roll, Brandi's head got knocked against the window as she tried to block the airbag from the steering wheel with her arms by instinct but was beaten by the airbag. She could feel the gashes on the side of her face, and she was pretty sure that there had been blood running down from one of the wounds but she'd focus on that later. The ditch wasn't too deep; Not deep enough to be 100% to kill too them but it was deep enough to: A) Have some effort to get help to them, B) Cause some serious injuries, and C) Potentionally kill them if enough factors came into play. 

The car rolled to a laying position on the passenger side, causing Brandi to hang from her seat slightly and her sister to be pressed against the door on the ground. Coughing from the dust that was released with the airbags, Brandi tried to turn to look at her sister but felt a pain in her side which she assumed to be the seatbelt digging into her. "Brianna? Are you okay? Brian..na.." She tried to fight the feeling that she wanted to fall asleep and focus on her sister who was laying there motionless but she didn't have much of a choice. Hearing some yelling from passerby's who had witnessed everything, she tried to yell but couldn't muster up the strength. 

Crap. Where was her phone? It had probably gotten thrown around in the whole accident, but she needed to try to find it; She glanced around but everything soon became black. Paramedics had arrived and had pulled Brandi and her sister out of the vehicle as they came across her phone and searched for the numbers of family members or anyone listed under emergency contacts; Their parents and Ben were the only ones that they could find. 

Brandi didn't remember most of the accident, or at least nothing after the impact until she turned to look at her sister in the backseat. Maybe she blocked it out. Squinting for a few moments as she awoke, she began to process the beeping of the machines owning the wires attached to her, the brightness of the lights that lit up the room, and the hated smell of disinfectant that filled the air. 'Where am I?...That's right... this is the hospital...' She tried to get her thoughts together and she wanted to fall back asleep but her thoughts rolled around to her sister. Moving as she tried to sit up to leave the bed, she was greeted by a sharp pain from her back down to her waist that caused her to lay still and try to catch her breath. 

Taking a few moments, she didn't see anyone in her room right away which she was thankful for because boy she was tired which could probably be acclaimed to the medicine they were giving her. Luckily, her own wounds weren't too bad, or so the doctor claimed. There were cuts and a few gashes on the side of her face where it bumped against the glass and shattered it from impact, small bruises forming on her chest where the airbag made contact. There was also a line going across her chest where the seatbelt locked and dug into her skin. Brandi decided she'd take a nap for a little bit, unless they decided to wake her if someone arrived beforehand.


End file.
